Petit ange et grosse blatte
by Voracity666
Summary: Un petit souvenir s'extirpa des brumes du passé. Une réminiscence baignée de soleil nappée de nostalgie, bercée par les vapeurs du sommeil. Taigong/Taikoubou ferma les yeux et soupira. Si seulement... Spoiler tome 16 / Taigong/Taikoubou & Puxian/Fugenshinjin


**Disclaimer : Hôshin Engi appartient à Fujisaki Ryû**

 **Spoiler sur le tome 16 !**

 **Taigong Wang - Taikoubou**

 **Puxian Zhen-Ren - Fugen Shinjin**

 **Genshi Tenson - Yuanshi**

 **Baobeï - paopeï**

 **Petit ange fait référence à l'apparence de Puxian/Fugen, quand à grosse blatte... J'adore quand Taigong/Taikoubou passe pour cet insecte xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tu détestes vraiment toute forme de violence. Quelle qu'elle soit, commenta Taigong.

-Avoue que toi aussi, dans le fond. C'est pour ça que l'on s'entend si bien, sourit Puxian. Mais... J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour, tu prendras part à un grand combat. Je le vois comme une lame étincelante au fond de mon cœur. Ce jour-là, je serai à tes côtés. Car j'en ai la force.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire durant quelques instants, Taigong se centrant sur son nouvel hameçon tandis que son ami regardait un crabe marcher sur un rocher, plus loin.

Un petit vent soufflait, agitant les vêtements des deux taoïstes, faisant glisser le haut déjà décolleté de Puxian alors que la coiffe de Taigong reculait de sur sa tête, libérant plus de sa coiffure.

Soupirant lentement, celui aux cheveux bleus s'allongea sur le dos, fermant les yeux, le soleil réchauffant doucement sa peau tannée.

-Le vénérable Yuanshi va nous en vouloir, lâcha Taigong au bout d'un moment.

-Dormir ne lui fera pas trop de mal, s'amusa son ami.

Pensif, le pêcheur observa le ciel où pas un seul nuage ne se trouvait. C'était vraiment une belle journée, ils avaient bien choisi leur moment pour leur petite escapade ! Ça valait vraiment le coup de risquer la colère du vénérable.

Il remonta son nouvel hameçon, entourant la gaule avec le fil de pêche et la déposa à ses côtés puis fit comme son voisin, retirant ses gants et entrecroisant ses doigts sur son estomac.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'installa autour d'eux, à peine brisé par les animaux alentour.

-Taigong ? Souffla Puxian.

Le susnommé tourna la tête, attentif.

Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque deux lèvres s'apposèrent aux siennes.

-Tu t'y attendais, on dirait, soupira-t-il.

-Il faut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup.

Zhen-Ren fit la moue. Ce qu'il pouvait être froid, lui alors !

-T'es nul, Wang, quand tu t'y mets, grommela-t-il.

Il roula sur le côté droit, lui tournant le dos, prouvant ainsi qu'il boudait.

Soupirant, le taoïste se cala sur son côté droit, lui aussi, fixant la nuque envahie par les mèches bleues, les épaules découvertes par son haut. Il esquissa un sourire en notant les muscles crispés.

-Tu fais la tête ?

-Oui.

Bon, au moins il lui répondait.

Il se rapprocha de lui en quelques mouvements, se collant presque à lui, passant un bras au travers de son torse.

-Et là ? Tu fais toujours la tête ?

Profitant qu'il lui tournait le dos, Puxian sourit d'un air joueur.

-Qui sait ? Le taquina-t-il.

Son sourire eut un écho sur le visage de son ami qui agrippa le tissu de son haut, le froissant entre ses doigts.

-Sûrement toi.

-Je croyais que tu étais là pour te détendre l'esprit et réfléchir tranquillement ?

-Y'a plein de façons de se détendre, roucoula Wang en agrandissant son sourire.

-Même pas en rêve.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'une tape sur la main un peu trop baladeuse à son goût, faisant couiner son propriétaire qui se plaignit faussement.

-Ne fais pas semblant, gloussa-t-il. Je n'ai sûrement pas mis assez de force pour te blesser.

Les plaintes laissèrent place à des ronchonnements. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas eut mal, voyons !

-Maieuh...

Boudant à son tour, il changea de côté, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Na.

Zhen-Ren camoufla son gloussement avec peine, imaginant sans mal la tête qu'il devait faire, vexé comme il était. Ou comme il en donnait l'impression, plutôt.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui fais la tête ? Se moqua-t-il.

Se mettant sur le dos, il pivota uniquement la tête dans la direction du taoïste bougon, l'observant longuement. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait discerner des marmonnements. Ah oui, soit il poussait le jeu jusqu'au bout, soit il était réellement touché par les dernières actions ?

Il se pelotonna contre lui, n'hésitant pas à l'entourer de ses bras, souriant doucement contre sa nuque lorsqu'il lui tint les mains, ne pouvant faire autrement.

-On est vraiment ridicules, commentant paisiblement Zhen-Ren. N'étions-nous pas là pour nous ressourcer ?

Son partenaire n'agita, le forçant à le relâcher, et il lui fit enfin face, les pommettes rosies.

-Mouais.

Glissant une main dans les cheveux bruns, il ôta la coiffe de tissu. Il aimait jouer avec et comptait bien en profiter, loin du regard des autres Immortels.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, de manière plus appuyée cette fois. Wang ne lui laissa pas reculer la tête, passant à son tour sa main dans la nuque aux mèches bleues, histoire de voler un autre baiser, voir de s'y attarder un peu plus que les fois précédentes, savourer ces lèvres un peu sucrées par la consommation des pêches spéciales que gardaient Taigong pour lui. Il était bien l'un des rares à avoir le privilège d'y goûter, par ailleurs.

À ses lèvres, aussi.

-Je peux savoir où tu tentes de mettre tes mains, toi ? Râla Zhen-Ren.

-Là où elles vont le mieux, tenta son partenaire.

-Même pas en rêve.

Mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste pour que lesdites mains se relocalisent ailleurs. C'était juste un petit jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient tous les deux, s'amusant à souffler sur les braises de leur désir. Petit jeu qui durait depuis des années, à l'abri des Immortels et de l'œil des mille lieux du vénérable Yuanshi.

La majorité des habitants des monts Kunlun étaient célibataires (en tout cas, les couples étaient plus que rares) et il était assez difficile de savoir si le célibat était de mise ou juste un hasard.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent lentement et ils sombrèrent dans une paisible sieste. Rien ne vint les troubler, ils étaient trop éloignés de la présence humaine et le vénérable Yuanshi devait encore être aux prises du somnifère qu'ils lui avaient glissé dans sa nourriture à son insu, Grue-Blanche devait faire crise d'hystérie sur crise de panique, perdant quelques plumes à force de courir partout.

Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'une fois le soleil bien bas, frissonnant quelque peu sous la température qui s'était rafraîchie durant leur sommeil.

-On va se faire tirer les oreilles, maugréa Wang.

Il tenta de discipliner ses boucles folles, mises à mal par leur sieste impromptue.

-Elles ne seront jamais aussi longues que le cornes de ta coiffe ! Gloussa Zhen-Ren.

Ils se levèrent, se chamaillant comme deux enfants, rejoignant le robot baobeï qu'ils avaient « empruntés » un peu plus tôt. Grimpant avec peine dessus (cette forme sphérique n'était pas d'une grande aide), ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

-On n'aurait jamais dû faire tout ça, soupira Puxian.

Mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait n'aidait pas à le prendre au sérieux.

-Tss, garde tes remords face aux maîtres ! S'exclama Wang en le chatouillant.

Il lui vola un autre baiser, les faisant glousser tout bas. On aurait dit un couple adolescent cultivant leur première amourette. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples adolescents, étant âgés de plusieurs dizaines d'années, et leur relation ne datait pas d'hier.

Le robot volait à vitesse réduite, leur permettant de grappiller encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre leur sévère entraînement, s'offrant quelques caresses plus ou moins osées, gloussant discrètement.

-Hey, Wang, chuchota Zhen-Ren à son oreille.

-Mmh ? Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux mi-clos, il tourna son visage vers lui, savourant les derniers rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

Un nouveau gloussement alors que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient et qu'ils s'embrassaient sur la tempe, un peu gêné par quelques boucles égarées.

Sous les yeux chocolats écarquillés sous la surprise, l'image de Puxian se troubla. Que...?

 _Souviens-toi de nous..._

Se réveillant brusquement, Taigong fut surpris par des larmes dévalant ses joues.

-Zhen-Ren...

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


End file.
